


How to Win

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Established Relationship, Fist Fights, I Love You, M/M, Robot Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so much easier back then. Kaoru almost regrets splitting their bot (Rue) into half, and walking into opposite directions. They were so close when they were fighting with Rue together. They were like one person, so in sync and connected. They always knew what the other was thinking, almost on an instinct. Movements were always the same: Kaoru’s right foot moved when Hikaru’s did, Hikaru’s head tilted when Kaoru’s did. They spoke sentences together; the words mingling into one another smoothly, despite the change in voices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Win

**Author's Note:**

> background tamaki/hikaru  
> for @scarletiscool

“When’s the match?” Kyoya asks, setting the tray on the table, his arm moving to rest at the middle of Kaoru’s back. His mouth pulled into a smile as Kaoru continued to fiddle with the wires of the robot, seemingly unaware of Kyoya’s presence.

“A couple of weeks. Really, I should have started this ages ago,” Kaoru replied, pushing the red silk material further up his forehead, his eyes never leaving the swarm of wires. His back arched forward in a way that was completely unnatural and undoubtedly would curve his spine.

“Started what? Neo looks fine,” Kyoya told him, lightly pulling Kaoru into a better position, his back straight and leaning against the back of the chair. Kaoru’s feet scrambling onto the floor to pull himself closer to the desk to reach the blue wires within the robot.

“You think Hikaru’s bot is going to be ‘fine’? No, Hikaru has Tamaki, a world renowned bot fighter, as a boyfriend,” Kaoru stated, his voice slightly high pitched and his movements frantic. He hadn’t won any fights against Hikaru. Hikaru’s robot always beat his bot down to a pulp. And every year, Kaoru considers making ‘Rue’ a thing again. For him and Hikaru to work on one bot together, again.

It was so much easier back then. Kaoru almost regrets splitting their bot (Rue) into half, and walking into opposite directions. They were so close when they were fighting with Rue together. They were like one person, so in sync and connected. They always knew what the other was thinking, almost on an instinct. Movements were always the same: Kaoru’s right foot moved when Hikaru’s did, Hikaru’s head tilted when Kaoru’s did. They spoke sentences together; the words mingling into one another smoothly, despite the change in voices.

They were so close, and now, Kaoru only sees his brother once a year, to fight his robot. And while Kaoru was the one to break the routine, times like these, remind him how much he regrets it in the simplest of ways. It was no doubt, the best thing that ever happened to them. Hikaru met Tamaki after becoming an individual bot fighter, Kaoru met Kyoya after going into an interview by himself (Kyoya was a journalist).

“You forget, you’re a world renowned bot fighter as well,” Kyoya replies, pulling Kaoru from his thoughts and picking up one of the mugs off the tray and offering it to Kaoru, careful not to put it anywhere near Neo. Kaoru would either break down in tears, or give Kyoya the silent treatment if Kyoya had split it on it.

“I don’t forget, I’m just smart enough to know that two heads are better than one. There’s only me working on Neo,” Kaoru explained, jabbing at Kyoya’s intelligence unconsciously. His hands reaching out to hold the hug, his eyes brightening up as he saw the large froth of cream and pink marshmallows.

His head tilting to thank Kyoya non-verbally. His eyes wide and seemingly filled with a million stars. His cheeks puffy and big, dimples pressing into his skin. His pinkish lips pulled into a sickening smile. His hands pulling the cup to his chest, protecting it as if it was a bird. He looked absolutely adorable, Kyoya loved it.

“What are you trying to do anyway?” Kyoya asks, ignoring the jab and letting his hand rest at Kaoru’s shoulder. His head moving forward in effort to see what Kaoru was doing. Kyoya may not have made robots or repaired them, but he knew what Kaoru was doing to Neo most of the time.

“Improving the speed. Hikaru’s bots always have a load of speed. I’ve just got to match it, there’s no use in exceeding it, and Neo doesn’t have loads of moves that Hikaru isn’t aware of,” Kaoru answers, taking small sips of the hot chocolate, the chair spinning around so he could face Kyoya.

“You’re always too soft when you’re fighting Hikaru,” Kyoya states simply, his lips curling into a smirk as Kaoru spat out his drink, his eyes widening in surprise.

It was expected that Kaoru didn’t notice how easy he made the matches for Hikaru. It was clear, when he was beside the boxing ring, doing everything he could to hit Hikaru’s robot. It was shown with the way his face dropped every single time Hikaru pulled his bots to pieces. It was evident when Kaoru spent weeks trying to fix the robot that had been destroyed by Hikaru, already knowing that he had to scrap it and buy a new one. It was cute, and showed how unconsciously protective Kaoru was of Hikaru, and how he wanted Hikaru to be happy, always.

“Are you serious? Do you really think I’d be taking it easy on Hikaru after six matches?” Kaoru asks, his eyes darting from areas, clearly showing his confusion and curiosity to the answer of his question. His lips moving into a confused frown as his eyebrows seemingly danced across his forehead.

“Intentionally, no. But tell me this, when you were controlling Rue with Hikaru, what did you take care of?” Kyoya replied, grabbing his own mug and taking big sips. His eyes rolling as he noticed one of the golden buckles on Kaoru’s dungarees unbuttoned. It was strange how when Kaoru when he was nervous in normal circumstances, he’d make sure he’d looked his best every couple of seconds, but if it was about his bots, he didn’t care about his appearance.

“Legs, I controlled the leg movements and defence mechanisms. Trying to keep a safe distance between us and the other robot,” Kaoru stated, not really seeing the point in the question. Kyoya already knew how they operated Rue. Kyoya had studied the robots moves, and watched most of the (Hikaru and Kaoru) matches before even meeting Kaoru (personally).

“And how are you trying to improve Neo now?” Kyoya asked, his voice tinted with sneering knowledge that made Kaoru’s brain burn. His thoughts running over and over different aspects of his bot fights (with Hikaru) to get what Kyoya was on about. His fingers shaking and fidgeting with anticipation. Kyoya was always right, he was always right.

And more than anything, Kaoru trusted him. Kaoru trusted Kyoya with everything he had. He would lay down his life, just to prove how much he supported Kyoya, how much he appreciated him and how much he was needed. He would do anything to show much Kyoya went to him, how much he loved him. Kyoya deserved it, after the prick of a father he’d had.

And again, Kyoya was always right.

“Speed. Offense,” Kaoru stated, his lips curled into a confused frown, still trying to figure out what Kyoya was getting at. Before his mouth formed a small ‘o’, his shoulders lifting instinctively as if a weight had been pulled off of them.

“Why are you trying to beat Hikaru in something he’s obviously skilled in? Neither of you have ever played nicely, so why are you trying to beat him with offense? You’re best at defence, so why aren’t you focusing on that?” Kyoya continued, his lips curled into a huge grin, his hands holding out to pull Kaoru out of the desk chair.

“You’re amazing,” Kaoru mumbled before entwining his fingers with Kyoya’s and pressing his lips to the corner of Kyoya’s mouth teasingly. His lips purposely too soft and unsatisfying; the action meant to rile Kyoya up, rather than gratify him.

“You’re awful,” Kyoya grumbled, his head tilting to try and capture Kaoru in a kiss. A sigh coming from his mouth as Kaoru moved his head, his fingers leaving Kyoya’s hands to rest at Kyoya’s shoulders.

Kaoru giggled as Kyoya gripped his hips, his short nails digging into the washed out denim. His lips moving to rub against each other as Kyoya moved Kaoru’s legs apart to fit his own in-between them.

“What on Earth do you mean?” Kaoru replied, his voice slightly lower pitched than usual.

* * *

 

Anxiety bubbled in Kaoru’s stomach as harsh lights flashed on him, the hard metal plates beneath him digging into his sides. Lips forced into a wide smile, he waved at the audience, his legs swinging and kicking against Neo as the robot walked forward. The height of the robot not bothering him at all, he’d sat on Neo’s shoulders countless times.

But, what did bother him, was the tickling pins and needles in his stomach that shouted again and again ‘you’ll lose, again’, and while it didn’t really bother him who won, it’d be nice if he did, just this once. To knock Hikaru off his pedestal and show him how big he had gotten for his boots. To knock Hikaru’s extraordinary big ego down just a little.

To show how good he can be, without the help of his big brother. To be good for once, to be better than the one person that he had looked up to his whole life. To make Hikaru proud. To make him so shocked and surprised, that all he can do is smile.

His mouth curls into a grin, the usual excitement he has (when he’s bot fighting) settling into his stomach and filling his body with adrenaline. His limbs feeling like the steel Neo was made of, as he climbed off his bot and stood beside the boxing rink.

* * *

 

 His legs are threatening to trip on the wires and non-existent bumps in the murky green carpet.  His arms are held out, his eyes opening and closing every couple of seconds.

They’re cameras everywhere, flashing photos of Kaoru’s body as he runs across the floor. The small clicks and rowdy shouting, are non-existent to Kaoru, as he keeps running to the audience. He already knows where Kyoya’s seat, and his feet won’t stop moving to close the space between them.

Kyoya’s standing on the other side, his lips are curled into a sweet smile, his own arms opened up to bring Kaoru into his chest. Kaoru swears he’s never seen Kyoya’s cheeks so big and puffy, and he probably hasn’t. Because if he had, his heart wouldn’t be freaking out as much as it was.

It wouldn’t be thumping in his chest, making the rowdy chatter and cheer so distant that he feels a world away. His limbs wouldn’t feel so strong, yet so weak. He feels as if he’ll fall in a matter of seconds, yet everything feels like flying. He feels as if he’s falling and flying at the same time, he doesn’t want it to stop.

He doesn’t want Kyoya to stop looking like he is right now, it’s addictive and so beautiful. Kaoru’s scared to close his eyes. He doesn’t want to ruin it, not now.

He wants to validate it, solidify it. Kaoru doesn’t want to lose it, not yet.

“I love you,” Kaoru shouts, his body is collapsing into Kyoya’s, his arms wrapping tightly around his middle. His head nuzzling at Kyoya’s chest as thick chubby fingers ran through his hair effortlessly.

“I’m glad you have a completely rational reason to love me,” Kyoya replies, his voice sweet with affection and endearment.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad


End file.
